


Yule ball~

by catsattherainbow



Series: oc oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dresses, F/M, Fluff, Piano, Romance, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow
Summary: I'm so ready for this Yule ball with Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: oc oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089602
Kudos: 1





	Yule ball~

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of oc one-shots. This is @drhero (on ig)

"Hye babe, whatcha doin'?" Draco whispered in my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist. I smile and say, "well I was trying to brew a potion before a hot guy came and interrupted me." "And do you like this hot guy?" He asked. "Hmm no, not really," I reply. He turns me around and buried his head in the crook of my neck. And then he started to tickle me. "Oh really? you don't like him?" He asked again. "No," I said in between laughs. 

"Are you sure?" He asks

"No" I reply and he stops tickling letting me catch my breath. My arms are on his chest, his on my waist when he leans down to kiss me. we break apart and he says, "I was wondering if you would play me something?" 

"you want me to play you something? on the piano?" I ask

"Yeah. You know that I love it when you play." 

"Yeah, yeah no, I know but I'm not any good." 

"Yes, you are. You sound better than Beethoven to me and I am not hearing anything"

"Ok, ok I'll play" I relent. He leans down again to kiss me. We make out for a few seconds before someone clears their throat behind us and we fly apart as I try to smooth my hair. I turn around to see Luna standing there. "Bloody brilliant. This is what I get when 2 of my best friends are dating. I thought we were keeping it pg13?" She says and smirks. I laugh. "Bloody brilliant? have I lost my mind or did you just say 'bloody brilliant'?" I tease

"Yes, I said 'bloody brilliant' so what?" She asks

"Oh, nothing. Never heard you say it so you know" I say with a shrug and a small smile

"This is what happens when you spend too much time with that weasely girl," Draco says form behind me

"We've been over this dray, Gin and Haz are my friends and I do not care that Haz declined your friendship in the first year. ok?" Luna replies rolling her eyes. 

"Anyways that is not why I came here. Soumya, will you go to me with the dance?" she asks. I frown at her in confusion

"Wait no I'm saying it wrong. I'll try again. Soumya, would you please do the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?"

"Uhh I'd love to luns, but I have a boyfriend you know and I'd rather go with him.." I reply

"Yeah no, I don't care. You were practice test now I ask Gin. Wish me luck. Ok bye," she said and ran out of the room.

"Well that was.......that," Draco says as I turn around again

"That was.........yeah that. I should go get ready."

"You should, but I don't want you to" 

"Yeah, same. But I have to." I said and pecked his cheek walking out of the room. 

"Bye," He said and waved.

"Bye," I called out behind me.

I went to my dresser and pulled out my shimmering silver gown and a dazzling necklace with it. I put my hair up in a tight french bun and put my makeup on. I grabbed my silver-golden high heels and made my way to the common room to find Draco standing there in a brilliant emerald suit and black shoes. His hair was pulled back and styled just the way I liked. I go down and pull him in a hug. "You look gorgeous" he whispers in my ear. "me?" I scoff. "You are the one who is gorgeous" He pulls back to kiss me. we break apart and he asks, "shall we m'lady?" "we shall," I reply and we walk away. 

That night we have so much fun. Dancing, drinking, eating, dancing some more, spending time with my beautiful boyfriend, my lovely best friend and her girlfriend (yes Ginny said yes) 

Best night ever

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
